gru and the Librarian
by Natashow
Summary: When gru takes the girls the library he meets a woman that would change his life


The girls loved to read books so Gru would take them to the library to let them pick what they wanted. So Gru would sit in the adult section reading the newspapers awaiting for the girls to come back. The girls would always be talking about a lady named "Mother Goose" . She was apparently one of the Librarians that would read to the children. He folded his newspaper up as his curiosity got to him, he wanted to see who this "Mother Goose" was. As he was walking past all the little kids he thought to himself.

'This, "Mather Goose", must be a older women. I can only imagine it now, a small old woman with curly hair and big glasses.' He chuckled to himself as he walked up to the reading section for children. He saw his three daughters laying on their stomachs smiling. He fallowed their gaze and his jaw dropped. He was wrong about the old lady. There sitting on a stool was a young lady with her brown hair pulled up into a bun with 2 red chopsticks in her hair, rimless glasses, she was wearing a green short sleeved shirt buttoned up all the way with her white blouse showing. She had a black knee length skirt and black slip on shoes. He heard her voice for the first time.

"As Prince charming placed his lips on sleeping beauty's." He could hear all the "ewwws" coming from the small group of girls and he chuckled to himself. She smiled a little and continued the story. " He pulled back looking down at the sleeping goddess. It seemed like centuries until her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and smiled. She found her prince charming and they lived happily ever after the end." She smiled as she closed the book. The girls started talking among themselves quietly. Some of the girls gathered around her.

"Mother goose? Do you think we can find our prince charming?" Gru looked at her seeing her be hesitant while she grabbed another book.

"You all will find your prince charming." She grabbed a book that made Agnes squeal quietly in happiness. Gru snuck up behind the bookshelf and peeked over the ledge to see the librarian about to read "The three little kittens".

'She's reading the three little kittens….?' He thought to himself seeing the girls light up with happiness. Margot looked over to see Gru "hiding" but his broad shoulders and his nose sticking out.

"Hey, look its dad." She whispered to her sisters, they looked at him giggling.  
"Yeah and why is he staring at Ms. Rose like that?" Edith stated. Gru stood up chuckling softly as Ms. Rose looked at the girls she then looked up and behind to see Gru standing there with a sheepish smile. She stood up and smiled.

"Ah hello there sir, may I help you with something?" She looked up at him. He was just babbling like a idiot.

"I..umm…the… girls….I…get….go….now…." Everyone laughed at him even Ms. Rose. Gru cleared his voice. "I'm here for Margot, Edith and Agnes." Ms. Rose nodded and looked at the bunch of giggling girls.

"Alright girl's your father is here to pick you up." The girls ran past them to grab their books and belongings. Gru walked up to Ms. Rose.

"So you're the "Mother goose" the girls have been talking about." He said looking down at her. Seeing her stepping back messing with her hair.

"Yeah that's what the children call me, but other people call me rose.. that's my name…Rose."  
"Rose…" He let the name role off his tongue.  
"yes? Mr…"  
"Gru, that's my name."  
"Gru, your daughters are just angels, I hope I get to see them again soon." She smiled and walked away. Gru met up with the girls and got their books and was driving them home. Agnes popped out of no where almost making Gru hit a car.

"dad?"

"Yes Agnes what is it that you want?"

"Will we ever have a prince charming?" He narrowed his eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Yes you will…" She smiled brightly bouncing back to her sisters. 'over my dead body that is.' he stated mentally.

"dad?"

"Yes Margo what is it?"

"Will you ever get your princess?" Gru just sat there in silence and was deep in thought then he said softly.

"I….I don't know if I ever will."


End file.
